Trias Verborum
by Inevitable Farewell
Summary: Reuniting in front of the Hachiko statue like they all promised to each other, a certain lolita girl reaper ruins their reunion with her mischief once again. Neku was grateful that he's not being shot again, but the real problem arose when he couldn't stop himself being all lovey-dovey with his first partner―Shiki. / NekuShiki, of course / Tumblr & AO3 too
1. W1D1: Reunion (with a Bit of Chaos)

_Greetings._

_I'm a new (comeback) writer. I'm in a writer block for... 3 years? Huh, I felt it was a little longer._

_Anyway, I'm new to this fandom. I already played this game for like, 5 years, but only got the chance to make a fic because of the Final Remix and KH3._

_English is not my mother language and I just got the time to read English fics for last few days, not really an ideal amount of... ingredients to practice my English in stories. I hope I'm not too stiff in the story and characterization._

_Oh, for some notes:_

_\- This starts after my alternate take of A New Day. So, Neku and Beat was back in the Reaper's Game: Expert Mode right after Joshua shot Neku. All goes like in A New Day. At the end, they managed to get out from the game with Shiki and Rhyme already get revived ahead of them. Neku was shot by Coco, but later was revived by Joshua._

_\- Thus, the group has never reunited before the event in A New Day_

_\- Coco already summoned Minamimoto at this point, but hasn't do anything yet with him or the world. Hanekoma and Joshua are aware of this._

_So... without further ado, let's dive in, shall we?_

* * *

**The World Ends With You – Square Enix**

**Trias Verborum - Inevitable Farewell**

* * *

**_Week 1, Day 1: Reunion (with a Bit of Chaos)_**

* * *

"Yo!"

"Over here!"

Neku turned around to saw the Bito sibling waving their hands cheerily in front of Hachiko statue. He walked fast toward them and gestured a greeting by raising his hand. He's a changed person now, he could at least give them a smile.

"So you managed to get out too, Rhyme?" Neku looked at the younger sibling from her top to bottom. Yep, definitely Rhyme alright.

"Yes! I don't really remember how it works," Rhyme smiled. "All I know is I heard this pendant calling me with its sound."

"Your pendant?"

"Yes. Whenever it swings, it reminds me with our adventure in there," Rhyme raised the pendant and swung it slowly. "A soft sound, yet strong, like our friendship that blooms there."

Beat moved his head closer to the bell to hear it while his sister raised her bell higher. Neku first hesitated as to put away his headphones and his comfort from listening to the music, but isn't he already get past through his trust issues? Well, it's just a beginning, though, and it's only for these guys―his new... _friend_.

Finally, he decided to put his hand at his headphones and let it hang on his neck. He motioned towards Rhyme's bell and put his hand around his right ear, trying to hear the mesmerizing sound Rhyme mentioned.

She's right. The sound coming from the slowly swinging bell sure made him remembered the moments they spent together in the Reaper's Game. It was so... tender, but loud enough to be heard. It makes a melody in Neku's ear, the first music in a while beside the music he's been hearing in his headphones all time. It's so nostalgic and successfully makes his lips curved into a little smile.

It reminds him of someone. Tender, yet loud.

"Beat gave this to me on my 10th birthday," Rhyme cheerily smiled as she put the bell on her hands. "I'll keep treasure it forever."

"For someone who sneezes like elephant you sure are a good big brother, Beat." Neku grinned at Beat―

―who was bawling his eyes out and hid them behind his black beanie.

Yeah... definitely strong guy.

_Strong and dumb. _Neku added internally as he put back his headphones on his head. However, seeing what the big brother had to do to restore his sister back as well holding back his sadness when she doesn't remember him back in the game...

_It suits him so well._

"Bwaaaahh! I'm just... so...!"

The older sibling locked the emo boy's head with his arm. He hit Neku's head and ruffled his hair harshly to keep hiding his unable-to-resist tears.

"Whoa! What gives―?!"

"It's... It's just... Me and Rhyme..." Still resisting his inevitable flood of tears, he tries to keep talking. "All thanks to ya', yo, Phones...!"

"H... Huh?"

"Like I said... d... don' make me sayyid again, yo!"

Rhyme just laughing sweetly watching them while the boys were stuck in fight of strangling-and-struggling. However, there was no frown upon their faces, just smiles and grin. Even from Neku himself.

Oh, how those three weeks had changed him.

"Excuse me..."

A hand reached up to Neku's back and tapped it lightly. Beat and Rhyme looked over to see who is behind him. When the ginger-colored hair boy turned around with a smile to see the most anticipated person―

―it turned to a frown. A deep frown and loud scowl.

"Joshua, why the hell are you here..." Neku hit away the pale hand and stepped back from the hand's owner.

"What? I just want to meet my players who managed to pass the test..." Joshua glanced at Neku with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face. "And of course my favorite proxy over here."

"Get lost."

"How cold," The Composer of Shibuya wiped his fake weeping. "I'm here because things have become havoc in the UG since you came."

"You're the one who _shot_ me!" With a lower voice at the last part, Neku raised his clenched fist at Joshua.

"Let's not dwell on the past, dear,"

"Screw off!"

"Oh, Neku. If you keep act like that to me, I'm afraid I have to punish you."

"Yeah, how? Shoot me again?" Neku shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh, you wanna have it again?"_

Startled by a new voice, they all turned to their left. There stood a cute girl wearing colorful lolita clothes and bear hoodie along with the reaper's wings on her back. Reminded by what happened last time with the little reaper, Neku couldn't help but took a step back. Nobody wants to be shot for the fourth time in a month.

"Yo, pixie chick, wha're ya' doin' here!" Beat shouted a more like accusation than question.

"Wtf, Coco is here to make more fun, of course!" The girl winked and showed her tongue with a raised peace sign. "Like, what's the cuteness of a peaceful world? Isn't it just soooo boring?"

Joshua walked towards Coco with clenched fists beside his hip.

"I've heard about you from Hanekoma," Joshua glared sharply at her with a serious look. "What do you intended from summoning _that_?"

_That?_ Neku frowned at the last bit. _What is he referring to?_

"Like I said... Chaos! Fun! Cute things! Totally anything but boring!"

"Hee... and by doing that you get your interesting things?"

"Not yet..." Coco's grin turned to a smirk.

**"_But now, this will do!"_**

The Lolita reaper raised her hand and pointed at Neku. The targeted person was startled and taken back a bit.

_What? What will she do?!_

"What're ya' planin' to do to Phones?!" Beat quickly blocked Neku from her sight. "I'll kick ya' butt if ya' go near him, yo!"

"Beat, she is a girl," Rhyme tried to calm her brother down.

"I don' care, yo! Whoever messes with my friend will get a piece a' me!"

"That's so wrong in morality... but I agree with you."

"Rhyme?" Neku couldn't help but asked. Has her personality changed too?

"Beat told me everything, including your struggle in three weeks," Rhyme raised her fists. "We won't let you suffer again, of course."

"Bwaaaahh! Ssshh! Don't tell him I told 'chu, yo, Rhyme!"

Coco snickered when the Bito siblings were battering at each other. Joshua and Neku frowned deeper at her action. What is she planning?

"Well, duh, I already did it!" Coco cupped her face and start giggling. "Now this, like, totz will bring lots of fun!"

"What are you―"

"Like hell I'll tell you, poopypants," Coco bleeped and snapped her fingers. "Cya, loserz!"

The reaper girl disappeared at a blink, leaving the four friends stood there flabbergasted. Even Joshua. Neku himself couldn't register to his brain what just actually happened.

"Wha's just happen', yo? Real confused here." Beat turned around while rubbing the back of his head.

"I dunno. What about you, Joshua?" Neku glanced at the cream-colored hair boy who is in deep thought.

"... Unfortunately, I don't know what is she scheming either," Joshua put his hand in the pocket and went back to his deep thought. "I'm currently investigating it with Hanekoma, but we haven't found anything yet aside from the fact that she is one powerful reaper we've ever seen."

"More importantly, do you feel any different, Neku?" Rhyme turned to look at the boy in question.

"..."

Neku checked almost every part of his body and his clothes. No timer on his palm. No new messages in his flip-phone. No pins―the last time he had is when he got into the Expert Mode with Beat. No ridiculous clothes. Everyone is also acting normal.

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Hmm, she said she 'already did it', so what did she―"

"Excuse me..."

Everyone turned around and saw a girl on their age standing where Coco had been before them. Rhyme is smiling, Beat is confused, Joshua is amused, and Neku is... indescribable.

He just stood there with a blank stare when Beat moved away to let him saw her. He could feel all his senses stopped for a minute. Those brown hair, big glasses, green outer with black shirt inside it, the stuffed cat-like animal still hugged in front of her chest, mint knee-length skirt with oak left patterns, and black stockings...

"Hi... guys?" The girl raised her right hand, while her left still hugging Mr. Mew.

"Shiki―" Beat and Rhyme's shout were cut by their surprise of someone's action.

Neku launched himself towards the girl―Shiki―and put his arm around her. Shiki was also taken back by his sudden action and tried to hide her deep blush. Her stuffed animal fell from her hands and was picked by Joshua who snickered at the view in front of him.

"Wha-wha-whaa... Neku! What are you doing? People are staring, you know!"

"Yo, Phones, I know how you miss 'er but, yo, even I won' do dat to Rhyme here."

"I also don't want to be hugged in public, Beat."

However, the ginger-haired boy didn't listen to their sayings and just hold Shiki, much tighter. Shiki could feel her chest were pressed against his which makes her blushed harder. His delicate breath touching her neck doesn't help either.

"N... Neku...!"

"Somebody is _really_ eager to see someone," Joshua smirked while snapping some photos. "But even I didn't think it would be _this_ bad."

"Y... yo, this is embarrassin', even fo' me..."

"W-why don't we sit on the bench?" Rhyme pointed at the bench in front of Hachiko statue.

"N-Neku, hear that? Come on, let's split and sit over there," Shiki tapped the hugger's back.

Without replying, Neku lifted her―still by hugging―and brought her to the bench. He spun around to Shiki's back without releasing his hug, making it like a hug from back.

He sat on the bench, automatically pulling Shiki down and put her in between his thighs, then continues to hug her while his head hanging beside her neck. His bangs cover most of his face. No one realizes the red shades that appeared on his eyes.

"Neku!" Shiki tried to call him out again.

Like being commanded by the calling, he give a peck to Shiki's right ear and bit it softly. Shiki jumped a bit at the physical contact―yeah, the hug is also physical, but... skin to skin?

She shivered when the soft lip continues to explore her ear. The others just could watch them with a mixed feeling. _Really_ mixed and weird feelings.

"I... don't even know if this could be still considered as rated T," Joshua put his right hand in front of his mouth, with his left still snapping some photos of them.

"Bwaaaaahh! Rhyme, don' look, yo!" Beat tried to cover Rhyme's eyes with his hands.

"Beat, I'm not a ten years old anymore."

"B-but this...!"

"Neku... please stop it, people are watching," Shiki tried to nudge him from the front.

The boy still didn't budge. He still gave little kisses in every part of her ear. Shiki's grip on her skirt became harder every time he did that.

"As much as I'm amused by this... scenario, I should head back to the UG and I could at least grant Miss Misaki her wish for the parting gift,"

Joshua walked towards them and tried to pull Neku's arm around Shiki's hip, yet he didn't budge a bit. Annoyed by his persistence at the impolite action, Joshua tried to pull harder. Rhyme―who was successfully released from her brother's grip―helped by pulling Shiki's arms.

"Neku, it's enough! You can still do this anytime. You're not bounded by the timer anymore," Joshua started to get irritated. "Release Miss Misaki _at once_."

"Who could think his grip is _this_ strong?" Rhyme stopped pulling Shiki's arms and started to pull Neku's grip on her instead.

Beat who was really, _really_ confused and panicked couldn't think of anything. He ruffled his hair and shouted indescribable words.

Followed by his instinct, he took a plastic cup near them and ran to find the nearest tap. After filled the cup with water, he quickly ran back and splashed it to Neku's face―Shiki also got some of it.

"What―Beat!" Shiki shouted a little bit at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I can' think o' anythin' else, yo!"

"My hair is wet now..." Shiki tried to hold her tears. "_I hate you, Neku!_ Release me _now_!"

"Urgh... what the hell?!"

They all turned their attention to the voice owner. Neku touched his hair just to find them wet because of Beat.

Realizing she's not locked any longer, Shiki released herself and ran behind Joshua. She couldn't care a bit about part of her hair that also became wet. Joshua gave her back the stuffed animal which Shiki hugged so tight after that.

Neku glanced around him and found Beat who was holding a plastic cup with some water left. Realizing who the culprit was, Neku glared at him.

"_Beat,_ _what the hell?!_"

This is the first time they gathered back together, and _this_ is what he got for saving them all?

Beat couldn't get any words out, even apologies. At that moment, Neku realized all his friends were staring at him. Uncomfortable by that, he continued.

"... What are you looking at?" Neku ruffled his hair to dry it. "What's with the weird stare?"

Rhyme, despite being the youngest, spoke up first. "Neku―"

"_Neku, you idiot!_"

Shiki shouted and ran away from them. Beat and Rhyme just watched her ran, while Joshua was deep in his thought. The shouted person was too confused to do anything either. Hell, he doesn't even understand what just happened.

"Wha―what did I do?!" Neku got up and took a step to chase Shiki―"Shiki, wait!"

―just to be stopped by Joshua.

"Josh, let go!" Neku struggled to get away from his grip.

Weird, before he couldn't even release Neku's grip on Shiki. Now, Neku couldn't even release himself from his grip?

"Shiki is acting strange!"

"_You're_ the one acting strange, Neku!" Joshua raised his voice for the first time.

Startled by it, Neku decided to stop and slowly sat back on the bench. Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua were still surrounding him. Feeling suffocated and disappointed that Shiki just ran off like that, Neku decided to speak up after some minutes passed.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened?"

"Can YOU tell us what just happened?" Joshua countered. "I didn't think my game could affect someone's brain this bad, but now I doubt that."

"Maybe 'cause ya' shot 'im twice, yo?"

"I've shot some people back then and they're still fine."

"Alive?"

"Of course," Joshua shrugged. "They had to be treated in the hospital, though. Most of them just go straight to the game."

"... You're sick." Neku chirped in.

"_YOU_ are sick!" His three friends countered at him.

"What―"

"Say dat to yo'self, yo!" Beat raised his clenched fist. "What were ya' thinkin' treatin' Shiki like dat, Phones!"

"Shiki must be so disappointed in you, Neku." Rhyme sighed.

"Acting towards her like that and pretend you don't remember it." Joshua shook his head.

"What? No! What the actual hell are you saying?" Neku gripped his headphones, wishing it would block all the noises. "I don't understand! _All of it_!"

The others stopped attacking him, but couldn't say any words either. Neku stared back at them and folded his hands in front of him.

"_Well?_"

"You... really didn't remember what happened earlier?" Rhyme finally decided to ask him.

"Remember what? Didn't we just met Shiki and went to sit on the bench?"

Silence. They all were deep in their own thoughts―except Neku. The one who was accused harshly earlier just could stare at them while gripping at his headphones, afraid of another attack of accusations.

"You... Phones, you..." Beat tried to explain the situation.

"What? I'm what?"

"Shiki, yo... you..."

"Spit it out, Beat!"

"You hugged Miss Misaki, Neku," Joshua finally explained it for him. "And won't let her go until Beat splashed you with water."

"..."

* * *

_This is the updated version of the story. For any of you who already read this before, there might be some changes here and there because I rewrite the story (don't worry, not the plot) because I feel my idea is quite similar with one of stories I just read a few days ago. I also merged the former first and second chapter to one chapter for the prologue. The reason I don't do that before, because I don't really like a long chapter. I tried to make the chapters less than 3.000 words, excluding my notes._

_Give me a feedback, either a review or constructive criticism. I don't care if you read this in 2023 (when they released the sequel, probably), I'll be happy to hear your thoughts about this story!_

_Neku x Shiki is so underrated, man. Wish this story could contribute to this adorable pairing, or I'm sorry if I... tainted it?_

_I uploaded this in Tumblr and AO3. You can see some scenarios illustrated by me in AO3 (try to look and tell me if I should continue with the illustrations or not. It won't affect the upload schedule)._


	2. W1D1, End

_I merged the first two chapters and changes some things. Look back to see._

_I want to thank my two first reviewers, Sentinel07 and ArgoraKnight. Really, thank you very much. For a comeback writer like me (I can't even say I'm a writer so surely anymore) feedback really means a lot. Criticism or even just ask me for next chapter is always welcome, seriously._

_For those two mentioned above, I already answered your reviews here before, so I deleted it to make the chapter shorter._

_Oh yeah, I decided to just make 2 chapter for 1 day. So, the first day ends here._

* * *

**The World Ends With You – Square Enix**

**Trias Verborum - Inevitable Farewell**

* * *

_**Week 1, Day 1: Reunion (with a Bit of Chaos) [End]**_

* * *

"..."

"Har, har. Nice one, Joshua." Neku turned his head at Joshua. He glared at the cream-haired boy. "I'm laughing to _death_ here."

Beat and Rhyme shut their mouths, while Neku was shooting daggers at Joshua. The glared one just stared back at him seriously without saying anymore words. He knows Neku will deny everything he said.

"Well, what else you got? Can't come up with another joke, _Yoshiya_?"

"..."

"Neku," Rhyme called to him. "Joshua... is right."

"..."

The called one turned around just to see a serious and worried look from the Bito siblings. He turned at Joshua again just to see him shrugging and giving him the look, 'I've told you.'

"Ha... haha..." Neku laughed sarcastically. "So funny, guys. Now, _seriously_, what happened―"

"Oh, for _my_ sake!" Joshua showed him his phone. "_This_, is the prove you're looking for."

Neku looked at the photos showed on Joshua's phone. A figure of Shiki―the real Shiki, with short brown hair and glasses―was hugged by a ginger-haired with purple-colored clothing figure.

_Is that... me?_

"What the f―"

"There's a child here, yo!"

"―udge is this, Joshua?!" Neku pulled the other boy's collar forcefully. "I didn't think you're that... that...!"

"Nasty? Filthy? Vile? Despicable?" Joshua put back his phone to his pocket while chuckling. "Oh, please, say that to yourself, Neku. You do know this flip-phone doesn't have any photo editing applications."

"Then, what―!"

"It's you, man! Stop sayin' no!" Beat shouted. "Can ya' see any boys with headphones 'cept you around here?"

"... No," In fact, Neku couldn't even bring himself to look around. "But I don't remember doing that either."

"Well, ya' did, Phones. We saw it."

Neku lowered his head, trying to hide his blush and was troubled by a lot of questions inside his head.

He hugged Shiki? He wouldn't even dare. Talking friendly with people again is a new thing for him, let alone hugging. He just met with Shiki and walked together to the bench, right? He was lost in the darkness for some minutes, though. But, isn't he always like that whenever he closed his eyes?

He could feel some warmth and a vanilla scent still lingering around his arm, though.

"Perhaps, I could shed some light for you." Joshua posed like whenever he is confident about something that only he knows.

"Ya' bet, prissy!"

"I suspect that you..." the cream-haired boy paused to make a dramatic feeling. "... are a _noise_."

"..."

"..."

"Yo, priss-kid, don' tell me ya' head wrecked up too?"

"Beat! That's rude."

"Wha' can I say, yo, Rhyme?"

"I can still feel noises even when I'm not in UG, but I was wondering about this one noise from some moments ago because it feels different," Joshua pointed at Neku. "And that feeling is coming from _you_, Neku."

_Huh?_

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The noise." Joshua posed back to his thinking pose. "Well, maybe that's a poor choice of word. More like, there is a noise _inside_ you."

"..."

"..."

"That sounds more... _vulgar_, yo," Beat said with a lower voice as he covered Rhyme's ears.

"Right? And I thought my first choice of words sounds better―"

"What do you mean there's a noise inside me?" Neku asked. He didn't want to waste any time.

"You got it from that reaper," Joshua smiled smugly. "How could I say... the method is quite similar with when you imprinted memes to people thoughts, but instead of memes, she managed to imprint a _full_noise into _you_."

"... What?"

"And I think the noise's effect just works when you're with Miss Misaki. You're pretty normal when you're with us now, right? Or are you were being mesmerized by _my_ charisma?"

_I think I'm normal enough, cause I still want to snap your neck._

"I'll investigate this noise further with Hanekoma later. Hope I can find some more clues." Joshua registered the info he knows about the noise in his phone. "But until then, please resist _that_ urge of yours, Neku."

If Neku's face isn't as red as a red pepper before, he definitely is right now. Curse Joshua and his teases.

"I'll take my leave."

And with that, Joshua disappeared. Weirdly, the people around them don't seem to notice he just vanished into thin air.

"So, what should we do?" Rhyme released herself from his brother. "I didn't hear all of it, but I could read from Joshua's lips it's because of _noise_."

"He'll take care of it," Neku sighed. "Until then... I can't meet Shiki, I guess."

Rhyme looked at Neku. He looks so disappointed and guilty about it.

"Speaking of which, how about you call Shiki to ask how she is?" Rhyme chirped in. "I'm worried. She just ran away before."

Neku took out his phone and glanced at it for a minute. He remembers the time when there is only three numbers in his phone, as he never bothered to ask other people's contact except for his mother, father, and his only friend.

The current fact that his contact is no longer just those three people anymore made him grinned a little, before remembering his current situation with one of his current close friend.

"I don't think it's a good idea, guys."

"Why?" Beat nudged him. "Call 'er!"

"Dude, I'm afraid!" Neku looked away from them. "I did _that_ to her. Sexual harassment like that..."

"Wassup with sorry?" Beat grinned. "If she's our friends, she'll understand the situation, man!"

"... What if she doesn't want to answer it?"

"We can try it again tomorrow, yo,"

"What if I said something wrong to her?"

"She survived bein' your partner on the first week, yo, when you're a jerk. She ain't weak."

"What if she―"

"Man, jus' call 'er!" Beat took Neku's phone from his hands and dialed Shiki's number.

They waited in anticipation, Neku especially. He still doesn't know how the noise inside him works. And if it corresponds with Shiki, he chose not to be near his partner than let her hurt.

Again. By him.

**"_Hello?"_**

Her voice. Neku quickly snapped out of his minds and stopped breathing for a second. He quickly breathes in and let it out for few times, afraid of _turning_ again when he came into contact with Shiki, directly or non-directly.

"_Neku? You there?"_

"Phones, yo," Beat gestured the phone in his hand.

"..." Neku hesitated to grab it, but did it anyway. "Hello... Shiki?"

"_O-oh, hello, Neku..."_ Shiki replied. _"What is it?"_

"I... uh,"

"_Yes?"_

"Are you home yet?"

"_No... not yet, but I'm safe. Don't worry,"_

"That's... good."

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"Sorry about... before."

"_..."_

"There's a whole explanation behind it," _If we could trust Joshua's words..._

"_And what is it?"_

Neku sighed. "Long story short, I'm infected by noise."

"_Infected by noise? You mean, like the tech or Mina and Ai? How...? What? You shouldn't let negativity possess you, Neku!"_

"It's different from that... I think."

_"So, explain it?"_

"We're on the same page here. Even Joshua doesn't know."

"_..."_

"... Shiki."

"_... How could I know you're not lying?"_

"What?"

"_How could I know you're not _that_ Neku?"_

"I-I don't know how."

"_Young lady, do you remember what I told you that time?"_

There was a different voice coming from the phone. Mr. Hanekoma? She's in Cat Street now?

"_... Trust your partner."_

"_You got it."_

"_But, Mr. Hanekoma, he was―!"_

"_He could still hear us, y'know."_

"... Uh."

_"Besides, it's alright. He probably was telling the truth, I got a text from Joshua regarding the incident."_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

"_Still don't wanna make peace, huh," _Hanekoma sighed. _"Anyway, Phones, I think it'd better if you―"_

"―don't meet Shiki for a while, I know." Neku lowered his gaze to the ground.

"_Actually no, I was thinking otherwise."_

_"..."_

"What?"

"_Y'see, to investigate the matter, I need the subject _and _object to be investigated."_

"... _Mr. Hanekoma, what are you saying?"_

"So, we should... uh..."

"Interact_ once more and I'll be the witness," _Neku could hear a little squeal and a chuckle from Hanekoma over the phone. _"Ow, don't punch me, young lady! I did this for you!"_

"_Which part of that is for _me_!"_

"Uh, Mr. H...?"

"_Just swing by the café, kids. Right now. I don't have much time to work in this case and restoring Shibuya."_

"What? Are you sure, Mr. Hanekoma? What about Shiki?"

"_..."_

* * *

Hanekoma felt a sharp glare directed at him. Still keeping his relaxed pose, he spun around and found the brunette girl who glared sharply at him.

"Still mad about it, young lady?"

"Why did you ask Neku to come here, Mr. Hanekoma...?" Shiki puffed her cheeks. "Even though I told you my story earlier!"

"Just drop the mask, Missy. In fact you're not really angry with him, right?" Hanekoma smiled knowingly. "Just embarrassed and shocked."

Shiki turned her face away to hide her blush. How could he know everything? Is he like an angel or something?

"E-enough of that," Shiki stuttered. "About what you said... who is this reaper girl you told me that... 'noised' Neku?"

"Hm, jealous that Phones actually know another girl besides you?" Hanekoma glanced at her while cleaning glasses at the counter.

"W-why should I!" Shiki covered her face with her stuffed cat. "Uuuh..."

Hanekoma laughed.

"Come on, young lady. Gotta hide you somewhere now," he gestured to behind the counter. "Or you'd rather be hugged again by Phones?"

_"Mr. Hanekoma!"_

* * *

"Yo, H-Man! We're here!"

Hanekoma gestured a greeting and told them to take a sit anywhere. Neku saw the 'Closed' sign in front of the café earlier, maybe that's why the café was deserted in lunch hour. Or, that's just how WildKat always is.

Weird, he didn't see Shiki anywhere.

"Mr. H, where's―"

"Relax, boss. Your girlfriend is in a safe place now," Hanekoma put down some of the silverwares. "Can't tell ya' where she is 'cause you might run to her place and making things harder."

"S... she's not my girlfriend." Neku said as he drowned his face inside his tall collar. He couldn't tell how flustered he is, but he could guess he is as red as a tomato right now.

"So, Mr. Hanekoma, isn't it?" Rhyme spoke up. "What is your plan?"

"I need to observe what happened last time with my own eyes," Hanekoma glanced at Neku. "But it might be hard for you, Phones."

"Why?" Neku asked.

"Cause I need to tie you to a chair," Hanekoma laughed. "For safety."

Beat looked at Hanekoma confusedly. "Wha―"

"... Sure." Neku shoved his hands to Hanekoma. "As long as Shiki's safe."

Shiki gasped a little, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. He would do as far as that? But then again, he did go as far as that when he gave up his right to be revived and willingly to participate in the second and third Game for her.

"Say no more," Hanekoma revealed a rope he has been hiding behind his back. "Hold on him, guys."

Beat and Rhyme shrugged and held Neku down to his chair while Hanekoma tied a rope around his wrists for some minutes. Now, Neku is sitting with his wrists behind his body, tied to the chair. He glared at the three people in front of him.

"... Aren't you too eager when you hold and tied me up, guys?" Neku scowled a little.

"Naw, man, why'd we do dat?" Beat snickered.

"Because you got smiles while doing it!"

"Let's just do it now." Hanekoma glanced at the clock. "I thought I'll wait for Josh, but he might be busier than I thought."

"So, what will we do now, yo, H-Man?"

"I'll bring the young lady out."

Neku's heart started to thump, but he managed to control it by taking a deep breath. He thought maybe he can control the noise this time, somehow.

Not as easy as he thought.

"So, Phones―"

They turned their attention to Neku who lowered his face; no one could see him. Beat and Rhyme readied themselves on their ground, in case something like before happened again.

Hanekoma also moved to in front Shiki to cover her. He doesn't know yet how it exactly happened in the first incident, so he observed closely to Neku's behavior. Shiki herself just took a cover behind Mr. Hanekoma with Mr. Mew in her hug.

"..."

"..."

"...?" Neku raised his head with confused look. "Nothing happens."

"... What?"

"How?!"

**_"WHY?!" _**

The siblings shoved their face in front of the tied-up kid. Beat pinched the poor boy's cheek while slapping them not too hard, while Rhyme looked like she was thinking hard about something as she stared at Neku.

"It's not like this before?" Hanekoma asked.

"No... it's not." Shiki answered as she peeked from beside Hanekoma.

"You want to try it, young lady?"

"... Try what?"

"Try facing him directly."

Shiki gulped. She's not ready if he launched a sudden attack once again.

But if Neku was willing to let him be tied for her, she would be damn sure to sacrifice herself for him too. She also offered herself to participate in second game for him that time, right?

"Why don'chu turn crazy again, yo, Phones?" Beat kept pinching Neku's cheeks.

"_S-shok ik ek ons, Gik!_ (Stop it at once, Beat!)" Neku couldn't get himself out from his pinch thanks to the rope.

"Huh?! Can't hear ya'!"

"_H... hek!_ (Help!)"

**_Step._**

Beat was pulled sideways by Rhyme to let Neku see Shiki. When their eyes met, they felt an invisible force that forbids them to look away, even though Shiki is already a blushing mess.

"Earth to Phones." Hanekoma stepped in between them. "I know you're eager to chat with the young lady, but we have deadline here."

The couple blinked a few times before broking their stare and looked away at embarrassment. Shiki coughed and tried to break the awkward silence.

"So... why is this happened?" Shiki asked as she forced a smile. "Why didn't Neku...?"

_"Turned on?"_

A cream-haired boy continued her words as he appeared in front of the café with his usual smug smile. He walked toward the group while snickering at the view of Neku being tied up.

"Oi, stop usin' vulgar words, Prissy," Beat glared at the boy as he covered Rhyme's ears.

"Let alone 'why', we don't even know 'how' this thing works." Hanekoma stared seriously at Neku. "You seriously don't feel anything, Phones?"

Neku shrugged.

Rhyme released her brother's grip on her ears. "Maybe it only activates once a day?"

"Once a day?" Shiki turned at Joshua for confirmation.

Joshua nodded. "That's what I think too."

"But, why?"

"It's just my speculation," Joshua put his right hand in his pocket. "It's different from usual noises which appear around people's negativity, so I couldn't say for sure either."

"Then why is it 'once a day'? Not 'once a week' or 'once two days'?"

"Because we're still in day one. If Neku doesn't turn again tomorrow, then we'll conclude 'once two days'."

"Ah... that makes sense,"

"So we can't find out more 'bout it today, huh." Beat sighed loudly as he stretched his arms.

Neku sighed.

_Good... my arms is getting numb. Thanks for not noticing._

"Let's call it a day," Hanekoma looked at the clock. "You must go home, don't make your parents think you're _dead_, kids."

"We _were_ dead, Mr. Hanekoma," Neku glared sharply at one cream-haired boy as he was being released from the tie.

Hanekoma laughed. "Yeah, well, don't make the same mistake this time,"

"We just have to continue tomorrow in here again." Rhyme suggested as she smiled.

"Good idea!"

"Then, I'll come again tomorrow, Sanae."

"... Sure."

"Hope you'll also bring some yens to spend here while we're at it, kids." Hanekoma laughed.

The four kids took their leave and walked home together. They chatted and joked around, with Beat as the joker and Rhyme as the voice of reason like usual, until they reached Higashi area where Neku and Shiki parted ways with the Bito siblings.

"See you tomorrow!" Rhyme and Beat waved at the couple.

"See you!" Shiki waved back.

After parting ways, the two teens walked together in silence. Shiki―who doesn't have to keep her bubbly act as Eri like in the UG―was still too shy to start a conversation, while Neku was too busy thinking what would be the perfect topic to start a conversation.

Two introverted people walked together; it would be either awkward or pleasant.

In this case, neither of them knows. They enjoyed each other company in silence, but were bothered by the fact if the other one feels uncomfortable by the silence.

"So... where do you live?" Neku asked as he played with his headphone.

Shiki turned her face at him. "Ah, not far from here. I live in Nanpedaicho area."

Neku nodded. "Yeah, not far."

"How about you, Neku? Where do you live?"

"Motoyoyogicho."

"Eeeehh, that far?!"

"Half an hour if I walk. No biggies."

Shiki looked worriedly at the boy. Neku, who is uncomfortable by her glance, grabbed Shiki's stuffed doll and shoved it to her face.

"Just worry for yourself now that Piggy couldn't move to protect you anymore." Neku said as he played the doll's arm.

Amused by the play, Shiki let out a giggle and grabbed back her doll.

"It's Mr. Mew!" Shiki played her doll. "Well, we're already in Nanpedaicho area. See you tomorrow?"

"Which one is your house?" Neku asked.

"Eh?"

"Which one is your house?"

Shiki stopped walking. "N-not this street, of course, but I can manage from here."

"No way, I'm going with you until you reach your house." Neku also stopped walking and folded his arms.

"Your house is still far from here, Neku!"

"And you're close from here, what's the difference would it make?"

"It's only four streets from here, I can watch myself."

"With Piggy as your weapon? You won't make it."

"How dare―!"

"_Look, just let me walk you home, okay?_" Neku insisted at the idea. "... Let me properly make it up to you."

Shiki really doesn't want to bother him, but looks like Neku won't just give in either.

_Might as well let him be._

"Okay, this way."

As they walked in silence for the second time, Shiki tried to be the one to start a conversation this time.

"Neku, we haven't talked about earlier," Shiki looked at Neku who turned his face away from her.

"Can't we... just forget it?" Neku said in a low tone. "It's my fault, let's leave it like that."

"No, of course not!"

Shiki pulled Neku's arm, but didn't stopped them from walking. He still won't face her.

"It's not your fault. It's the noise, Neku!" Shiki told him.

"It doesn't erase the fact that _I_ hugged you."

"Would you stop that? I'm not even angry about that! I'm just shocked!"

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

"_Because I'm angry about you who always take everything on your own!_" Shiki raised her tone.

"..."

Neku finally looked at the brunette girl who stared intensely at him.

"I'm happy that you're not the person I met in the first day in the game anymore. I'm happy you've changed," Shiki released her grip on his arm. "But you still have that look; the sorrow look that says you're responsible for everything."

"..."

"I still don't know your story or anything about you, while you've known my deepest secret about Eri,"

It's true. She just now knew Neku's whole three weeks adventure in the game when they were walking home together with the Bito siblings.

"I don't even know that reaper girl who imprinted your noise and couldn't help when you're in the Shibuya noise with Beat,"

Shiki took a deep breath. It's her first time purely voicing her real thoughts. Sure, she often shared her secrets with Eri, but she always holds back some things and filters her thoughts before saying them out loud.

"I wouldn't mind if you don't ever want to share your story, but please wipe those sorrow look from your face," Shiki pleaded. "Because I'm sure most of those aren't your faults."

"... Even though I always insult you and push you away that time?"

"You have amnesia, Neku. It's not your fault."

"... I took away your right to be revived."

"You said it's because of the composer's plan, not your fault."

"... What about when I tried to kill you?"

"_Not your fault!_" Shiki snapped.

"..."

"..."

"... Sorry." Neku rubbed his left arm.

"I-it's okay! I'm sorry if I got too far!" Shiki waved her hands in panic. "I... just want to say my thoughts."

"..."

"D-don't mind my words! Look, it's just few houses away, let's―"

"_Thanks._"

"... Huh?"

"For your attempt at comforting." Neku chuckled. "Not bad for someone like you."

Shiki face burned. "I-it's nothing."

"I'll tell you all later, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, of course." Neku pondered for a second. "We haven't even had that Hachiko date if you think about it."

Shiki coughed. "Except if you count that hug and snuggle that time."

"... Way to destroy my self-esteem, stalker."

"Well, that is so out of character of you, so it's fun to tease you about it." Shiki giggled. "... Here we are."

They stopped in front of a quite modest house and stood for a while. Before taking her leave, she mustered up all her courage to cup Neku's right hand in her hands for a minute. She finally let it go and bowed before she ran into her house.

Neku who just processed what was happening just could look at her leaving him. He stared at his right hand which smelled like her vanilla scent for a minute.

_"Would you stop that? I'm not even angry about that! I'm just shocked!"_

What does she meant by that, though? Is it like what he thinks?

The boy decided to not to think too much about it as he walked away with little smile on his face.

"..."

* * *

_Look what happens if I let myself go with the flow. 4.000 words, passing my quota!_

_Also, please take some minutes to mourn for Wowaka, one of great Vocaloid Producers. Ever heard of Rolling Girl? World's End Dancehall? Unknown __Mother Goose? Unhappy Refrain? Two-faced Lovers? Yeah, th__e creator died in his sleep at age 31 in April 5th 2019. L__et's take a moment to wish him rest in peace._


	3. W1D2: Dying (with a Bit of Memories)

_Hiatus again? Seriously? For about 2 months? Nice job, genius. In all seriousness, c__ollege sure is tiring._

_... What are you guys doing still reading this story? Favoriting and following this... I can't even make a right title! *sigh* ... Thank you. I don't deserve this._

_For ArgoraKnight, even though I doubt you're still reading this story:_

_"I should be the one to thank you. I personally thought that 3000+ words for one chapter is pretty long? But I'm really happy that you like the story. YES! WE NEED MORE NEKU X SHIKI! *ahem* Eeh, I doubt the game will be translated to other languages as well (considering it's already 11 years since its first release and the only changes they made is making the games playable in other consoles and adding some bonus story)._

_Hey, that's good if you still have NDS! It's a lot more enjoyable to play than in Switch, in my opinion. Thank you, Nomura, for inviting TWEWY crews in Kingdom Hearts DDD so that many people could know this piece of greatness of Action-RPG games! *sob* From my knowledge, yes, TWEWY is regarded as one of the best NDS games from many reviewers. You really should try it! Sorry I just got the time to reply and continue this story."_

_Let's get back to work._

* * *

**The World Ends With You – Square Enix**

**Trias Verborum - Inevitable Farewell**

* * *

_**Week 1 Day 2: Dying (with a Bit of Memories)**_

* * *

"..."

**_Knock, knock._**

"Kid, can I get in?"

"Sure."

The door opened, only to reveal a tall figure with a same ginger hair like Neku. He was chewing his favorite bean-paste lollipop. Neku who was drawing some sketches on his sketch book looked up to stare at the man.

"What do you need, Kariya?"

"Chill down, kid. I'm just checking up on you." The man―Koki Kariya―sat on Neku's bed.

"You're just my uncle, nothing more, nothing less." Neku put up his headphones. "And you're already dead long ago."

"Touché."

Neku played the music in his mp3 player and wore his headphones before going back to his sketch. He wished he could get some peace with his music before he has to go to the café in afternoon. Interacting with another human sure is exhausting, and he barely had any time to charge himself yesterday.

"I know I'm just your mom's little brother, but now that sis is gone, you're my responsibility," Kariya glanced at his nephew. "I mean, you _were_ nearly dead, but I'm grateful that you survived."

_What the hell, you're one of the reapers that attacked us..._

"Sorry, kid. Work is work, no matter who I am and how I hate it."

_Damn._ He forgot reapers can read his minds now.

"... So, what do you want?"

"Don't you want to go to the summer festival tomorrow?" Kariya pulled the lollipop out from his mouth, making 'pop' sound. "Change of pace, y'know. After being _dead_, you must do something _lively_."

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Cause you're lucky it's still summer break since you were in the Game."

Neku glanced at a calendar on his desk. The second of June. Kariya's right. It's already the middle of summer. It feels like just a week ago Neku had his middle school graduation.

"You're going to high school after this summer, aren't 'ya? Besides, all has been handled by the Composer. All the people who knew wouldn't even remember you died after you've been revived. They'll just think you're having a _short_ vacation or a _little_ accident."

"..."

Neku was silent for some minutes, then went back to his sketching. He couldn't care less for high school, nobody would miss him anyway, or he won't even meet his middle school classmates.

Speaking of which, he never asked which high school does Shiki and Beat goes to. Does Joshua, the Composer of Shibuya himself, even go to school?

"C'mon, kid. Summer is about 3F: festival, fireworks, and friends."

"With you? Nope. Not interested in older man."

"Me too, I'm more interested in women."

"Uzuki?"

"Yep, why do you think I agree to be her partner since she became reaper 2 years ago?"

_I don't know. The Composer's order?_

"That too." Kariya got up and approached Neku. "Besides, you told me you have friends now. I don't have to worry about you living by yourself alone now."

Neku put his pencil away and spun around to look at Kariya. "Yeah, I do."

Glaring at each other for at least a minute, Kariya's hand quickly swiped an object on the desk before Neku could prevent it. His phone.

_Damn telekinesis!_

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Neku tried to take it back from Kariya's hand.

"Who's this? Ah, yes. Of course, the little missy. Shiki, isn't it?"

"Give it, Kariya!"

"Beat? Oh, the brother boy, huh... Hm? This number..."

Still trying to take back his phone, Neku saw the number Kariya was looking at. "That's the still-alive player who partnered with me on second week."

"But this number… shit, I mistook him for just an ordinary boy."

"So you realized he's anything but normal?"

"That's pretty rude to call The Composer, ginger-head."

"How could you even know The Composer's number anyway?"

"Just know that I already became reaper from long ago."

"Ugh, you're older than I thought."

Kariya laughed loudly at his nephew's comeback. He put back Neku's phone on the desk and walked away to the door. Neku just stared at the man's back as he is unable to read what is in Kariya's mind.

"One more thing, kid," Kariya said without turning his back. "There's been something wrong in the UG. Shinjuku area is already erased. Be careful."

"What? We won't be affected, this is RG."

"I dunno..."

Kariya spun around and stared fiercely at Neku.

"You yourself are a noise, _aren't you_?"

* * *

Neku walked in to the usual empty café. Hanekoma who was cleaning the menu board turned around to see the customer.

"Hey, boss. Comin' for lunch?" Hanekoma greeted him.

"Not really, you just have four menus, anyway." Neku took a seat at the chair close to the café owner. "Where's the others?"

"You're too early. We gathered at 3 yesterday, didn't we?" Hanekoma spun the menu board around. "Besides, think again, Phones. _This_ is the new WildKat!"

Neku stared at the renewed menu board with ridiculous look. There are about a hundred menus written on it, both desserts and coffees.

"... Are the beans been screwing with your brain, Mr. H?"

"That hurts, Phones."

"Are all of those a real thing or just things that taste the same with different names?"

"I'll tell you for some yens you're willing to spend here, kid."

Hanekoma laughed as he walked back to the counter. Neku sighed as he looked around the café.

"I'll just wait for them, then."

"Aww, he just wants to see me, Mr.H."

Joshua walked in to the café with a smirk plastered on his face. Neku mentally sighed. Why isn't he surprised _he_ would come here _now_ of all time?

_Let's just ignore him..._

"By the way, Phones," Hanekoma poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Neku. "You looked like you have something in your mind. Mind sharing it?"

"Mr. Hanekoma, are you sure you didn't eat any kind of poison? I saw your new menu board filled with variant menus and now you're giving someone coffee for _free_?" Joshua looked curiously at Hanekoma.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, J."

Neku thanked Hanekoma for the coffee and sipped it slowly. It was still hot, of course. Hanekoma just make it right before he asked him what is bothering his mind, but the boy couldn't care less about his burning tongue now.

"Kariya told me that the noise is... dangerous."

* * *

_Neku quickly rose up to his feet as Kariya stood at the door, still staring fiercely at him._

_"How do you know about it?!"_

_"I said I've already become reaper longer than you think, kid." Kariya took a step closer to Neku. The boy steadily stood at his place._

_"Do you know something about this noise?"_

_"Course, kid. _Amoris responsum_. Never thought I'd see it again," Kariya chuckled. "Special kind of noise, infecting someone, not even GMs can summon it easily."_

_"... How about you?"_

_"We're not talking about me now." Kariya shrugged. "Besides, if I could, I'd be too lazy to do something as troublesome as that."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_"... So that might be why _it_ was there."_

_"It?"_

_"Nothin', nothin'." Kariya took out another lollipop. "Chill, I'm not gonna attack you, but you should be careful with the noise, kid."_

_"Why should I? Isn't it just like memes, but controlling me?"_

_Kariya stared ridiculously at him before bursting into laughter._

_"So you enjoyed it, huh!" Kariya tried to stop laughing. "The noise controlling you... I wonder who is the victim for your noise."_

_"..."_

_"I know someone from the past who was infected with this noise too, kid," Kariya put on his serious face. "Harmless enough not to attract other noises or reapers, but let me tell you, he didn't end well."_

_Neku scoffed. "What? He died?"_

_"More or less."_

* * *

Joshua listened to Neku's story until the end. It was an insight for him. He never encounters this noise before, but hearing that one of his reapers knows it more overwhelmed him.

"If Kariya know this, wouldn't you too, Mr. H? You've been here longer than Joshua and even Kariya, right?" Neku eyed Hanekoma who was... smiling? "W-why are you smiling?"

"Yup, I know, Phones. Yesterday just proved my guess."

"Then why didn't you tell me, Mr. Hanekoma?" Joshua looked annoyed being in the dark for someone in his position.

"Phones will find it out sooner or later, anyway,"

"So, you know about _that_ too? _Her_ plan on _that_?"

"Nope, not about that. I'm sure Kariya wouldn't too," Hanekoma waved his hand. "Anyway, he's right. Someone was infected by the same noise as you by a powerful reaper long ago, and he died. _Erased_."

"May I add that I'm not allowing you to come back to the UG ever again, Neku." Joshua's look turned grim. "So... no more nine lives for you."

* * *

Shiki appeared from the left side of the café. She could see that she came here last, Beat and Rhyme already sat around Neku, while Joshua was talking with Hanekoma. Looking cowardly at her left, Shiki whispered.

"Are you really, _really_ sure you want to accompany me here, Eri?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure to accompany my best friend who disappeared and didn't answer my call yesterday!" the other girl―Eri―stomped and made an angry face.

"I'm sorry! I was... tired yesterday," Shiki tried to lie while hiding her blush, remembering yesterday event.

"That accident... Are you sure you're okay to go out? We're in summer break, you can laze around all day to recover."

Shiki nodded. "I'll manage. I won't succumb to my weakness again, not after he supports me."

"_He_...?" Eri grinned and pulled Shiki into the café. "Ah, I can't wait to see your new friends, Shiki! Especially _him_!"

"N-no, Eri!"

"Are those them? Looks fun!" Eri ran to Neku's table. "Hi, guys!"

Shiki gasped lightly when she made contact with Neku's eyes and tried to hide behind her best friend. _He can't turn in front of Eri now!_

"I'm Eri, Shiki's best friend! ... _Shiki, what are you doing?_" Eri waved her hand and nudged Shiki―who clings behind her―with her other hand. "As you can see, Shiki is really shy, but I'm glad she can be friend with you, guys!"

Beat and Rhyme were going to reply her greeting before they saw a hand was outstretched and gripped Eri's hand. The siblings and Shiki panicked while Eri was just looking confused at the culprit.

"... _Shiki?_" The culprit―Neku―asked with a whisper.

"Err... No? I'm not Shiki. I'm Eri, I just told you? Hahaha...?" Eri laughed awkwardly.

"NO, no, wait! He can talk?" Beat shouted and looked at Hanekoma. "Coffee Man, yo! _What shoul' we do?!_"

"Tie him up like usual, kid," Hanekoma said as he threw a rope at Beat. "Hurry, we don't have time."

"_Tie him up...?_" Eri looked at Shiki with indescribable look. "Shiki, what exactly... are you guys doing... _like usual_?"

"Err..." Shiki tried to find an excuse as she watched Neku being tied up by Beat and Rhyme. "We just... tend to tie each other, every time we meet, like... usual. Haha... ha,"

_Very clever, Shiki. _Shiki mentally slapped herself.

"... Are you guys into what they called Bondage Dominance―"

"_NO!_ N-no, of course not!"

Eri just blinked and laughed. _Of course Shiki wouldn't join a group like that... right?_

"So... what are you guys doing, actually?"

Shiki peeked over Eri to look at the ginger-haired boy who was already tied up. How could she explain it to Eri?

"He's, uh..." Shiki sighed and stepped aside, revealing herself to the boy. At least let her finish the misunderstanding with the boy first.

Neku looked at her, then back at Eri. Her, then Eri.

"_There's 2 Shiki?_"

Eri looked dumbfounded and turned around to find Shiki who covered her face with her hand.

"... Is he drunk?"

"W-we're just fifteen, Eri…" Shiki laughed awkwardly. Drat, how could she explain _this_? "Um, Neku. I'm Shiki, right here."

The boy stared at her then glared at Eri.

"_I remember you._" Neku said. "_You're the one who made Shiki―_"

"HAPPY! FUN, YEAH!" Shiki immediately covered Neku's mouth before he could babble all her secret.

Eri just giggled at the view in front of her. She thinks how cute her best friend interaction is with this boy she called Neku, but she also was confused with the situation.

Shiki took a deep breath when she saw Neku looked up to her with such cute look she didn't even realize he had. She was about to do something she might regret later. The brunette girl leaned to his ear and whispered something in his ears.

The boy nodded and kept staring at her. Shiki could feel her cheeks burned, but then she saw something different in his clear blue eyes.

"Mr. Hanekoma...?"

Hanekoma walked from the counter to approach her. Shiki pointed at Neku's eyes.

"Neku's eyes... they're different."

"Well, of course," Joshua chirped from the counter. "If you're talking about the difference from last time, he's not as aggressive as before."

"And he talkin'!" Beat added.

"Hmm..." Hanekoma stared at the boy's eyes while listening to their accounts.

"Oh, I found somethin' different when tying Phones b'fore too!"

Beat raised Neku's left hand. On it, there was some numbers like the one they had back in the game.

Joshua widened his eyes in surprise. "A... timer?"

"But for what?" Rhyme asked.

"It says 180 minutes, but I don't know about this little number right here..." Shiki looked at Neku's palm as she tried to hide her blush because the owner of the palm just leaned his head to her shoulder. Eri just giggled at those two.

"Maybe... the duration of its activation?" Joshua thought again for a little bit. "And..."

"And?"

"… Nothing." Joshua chuckled.

_Well, that doesn't sound nothing for me... _Shiki thought.

"So, what'll we do with Phones today, yo, Coffee Man?" Beat rubbed his beanie-covered head.

"We couldn't do anything _for now_," Hanekoma said as he glanced at Eri for a second before brightly smiled at the group. "Why don't you guys just play or chat like usual to spend your time here?"

Rhyme who got the signal nudged her brother and showed her phone to inform him, while Shiki just anxiously nodded. They probably have some reasons not to reveal what actually happened to those who never played the Game. However, is there no other way to shorten the time, if the timer really is the duration of its activation?

"How about splashing him with water again?" Shiki suggested.

"Could work, but I doubt it."

"On it!"

Beat ran to the coffee machine counter to fill a cup of clear cold water. He ran back to their table and poured it on Neku's head. The boy shut his eyes and shook his head. He hung his head for a while, before went back to lean against Shiki's shoulder. He rubbed his cheek on her clothes, either trying to get his face dry or getting clingy.

"Why?!" Shiki and Beat cried simultaneously. "Why isn't it working?!"

"It works last time..." Rhyme muttered.

"Why not just wait for the timer to run out?" Joshua shrugged.

"I can't! Look at him..." Shiki looked at her shoulder where Neku leaned in with his eyes shut and a peaceful smile plastered on his face. "He's acting more… childish?"

"Don't you think a kid is easier to take care of than… _yesterday_?" Joshua smirked.

Shiki sighed and tried to walk away from Neku, but then the boy wailed her name childishly.

"_Shikiii_~"

"J-jeez! Just let me…" Shiki took a chair near her and put it beside Neku. Once she sat, he immediately leaned over her shoulder again and hummed quietly.

No one could say anything afterwards. Some felt awkward, the other just chuckled and giggled at the view, but mostly were confused.

"… So," Eri tried to break the ice. "_This_ is the one you told me about, Shiki? I thought he would be more… distant?"

"No, he's not like this usually…" Shiki glanced at the ginger-haired boy and gulped. She has to endure this until next 3 hours?

"Yeah, I also don't think he is from your explanation..." Eri turned at the siblings. "You're Beat and Rhyme, right? Shiki told me that you guys always help her when she was hospitalized. Thank you!"

Beat and Rhyme looked at each other. Before they could open their mouth, a message popped on their phone.

* * *

_'That's my alternate reason for Miss Misaki's death. You can't tell anything about the Game._

_ The Composer'_

* * *

They quickly looked over to behind the counter. At the same time, the sender who was cleaning the silverwares, turned around and grinned. He put his index finger in front of his mouth.

"That's right!" Rhyme cheerily answered. "We were also hospitalized at the same time as Shiki, so we helped each other out. She was also a really big help!"

"Yeah! Especially at tamin' that jerk," Beat pointed at tied-up Neku. He was going to say more, but nothing came out from his mouth.

A message appeared on his phone.

* * *

_'I told you, you can't. You were going to tell her about how she and Neku gracefully beat the bat, aren't you, Daisukenojo-kun?'_

* * *

Beat turned around and glared at the cream-haired boy who turned his back to him. Somehow Beat knows the boy is still chuckling for making joke of him and that makes him more irritated at the boy.

"Hee, how did all of you meet, then? Shiki told me that she has a really memorable adventure with you, guys!" Eri smiled excitedly. "And, and with all your talks before! About timer, his different behavior, activation, this whole bondage things, and… _noise_? Is that the enemy in your adventures?"

"E-Eri! It's just a child's play! Like… roleplay, yeah!" Shiki tried to find an excuse. "Right, Rhyme?"

"I-if Shiki said that, then yeah! We're also happy with our adventures in there together!" Rhyme forced a smile.

"Huh, if hospitals are that fun, maybe I'll try to get into accident too," Eri laughed at the idea. "Juuust kidding―"

_"Don't joke about that."_

They all turned their head at the source of voice. The noise-infected boy himself. He stared sharply at Eri, his aura has changed from his clingy self before.

"_Dying is not as simple as you thought. Even living is not as simple, if you're full of regrets. No, you wouldn't know how it feels._" Neku straighten up his body from Shiki's shoulder. "_Some people don't get how other people feel. Even if they're their own close friend._"

_Oh no._ Shiki was quite taken aback by his sudden action. Why is he already awake? Now, of all time?

"…"

* * *

_Some notes:_

_\- Because Nomura loves to ditch the parents' role in his games, TWEWY included, I decided to just kill them off. I just make Neku the only one who became an orphan, though. (So cruel!)_

_\- Before any of you complain, of course I make Neku becomes so out of character. He's being infected by the noise._

_\- Kariya canonically has been working as reaper longer than Uzuki who has just been for two years. Hence, he is quite knowledgeable about his job and the environment despite being so laid-back and lazy. I won't be surprised if he knows something about The Composer more than he is shown in the game, even though he never see him._

_\- Because of the fact above, I think maybe he has already became a reaper longer than Joshua became Composer. He__ canonically recognized the Taboo Noise sigil, while Joshua didn't. __Pretty neat for the lollipop man, huh?_

_\- Kariya and Neku isn't related at all, but their similar hair and interactions (especially in Another Day) reminds me of my uncle and me. And if their last names are different, I just have to make Kariya came from Neku's Mom's family, so she can have a reason to have different last name from her husband, thus coming down to Neku. (Cliche...)_

_\- __The whole story about this particular noise is all just a fiction, even the name. Yeah, it's from latin too, search the meaning yourself. I'm too embarrassed to say it again. Agh, I'm so bad at naming things. (Too cheesy!)_

_\- There is no info on are they allowed to tell regarding the Game to people in RG (or that's how I remember it), but here I just made it that they can't tell RG people about their Game._

_\- Yeah, I also don't know how times work in the Game. Did they return to their everyday life like usual after being disappeared for 3 whole weeks? Did the whole three weeks is just a minute in RG like how it happened in Avengers Endgame? Are they being declared dead in the RG? When did the Game even take place? I don't know, I just make it like this to avoid confusion and just make everything else somehow because of Joshua's power. (Having the Composer himself as the main character sure is convenient)_

_\- Other than all of those things above, it's canon. Even about Shinjuku area being erased._

_\- Yes, I intend to do a full week. With 1 day divided into 2 chapters, that means there's still 12 chapter more. I already have some chapters written, just... wait. (Good Lord, give me strength to keep writing)_

_\- I love to write from characters' conversation than to describe something on narrative, but I think I'm going to work on that._

_As always, I really appreciate supports and constructive criticisms._


End file.
